The flat panel device possesses advantages of high image quality, power saving, thin body and wide application scope. Thus, it has been widely applied in various consumer electrical products, such as mobile phone, television, personal digital assistant, digital camera, notebook, laptop, and becomes the major display device.
The Micro LED (μLED) display is a kind of display, in which the image display is realized by using a high density, small size LED array integrated on a substrate as a display pixel. Similar with the large size outdoor LED display screen, each pixel can be addressed and individually driven and lighted, the micro LED can be considered as a scaled-down version of the outdoor LED display screen to reduce the pixel dot distance from millimeter level to micron level. The μLED display is a self-luminous display as the same as the organic light emitting diode display. However, the μLED display possesses advantages of better material stability, longer life and no image imprinting in comparison with the OLED display, and is considered to be the biggest competitor of the OLED display.
The Micro Transfer Printing skill is currently the main method of manufacturing the μLED display device. The specific manufacture process is: first, growing micro light emitting diodes on the sapphire substrate, and then employing the Laser lift-off (LLO) to separate the micro light emitting diode bare chip from the sapphire substrate, and then, using a patterned polydimethylsiloxane (PDMS) transfer head to adsorb the micro-emitter bare chip from the sapphire substrate and aligning the PDMS head with the receiving substrate, and then, adhering the micro light emitting diode bare chip adsorbed by the PDMS head on the preset position on the receiving substrate, and then removing the PDMS head to accomplish the transfer of the micro light emitting diode bare chip on the receiving substrate, and thus to manufacture the μLED display device.
Please refer to FIG. 1, which is a sectional diagram of a micro light emitting diode display panel according to prior art. The panel comprises: a substrate 100, a gate 200 located on the substrate 100, a gate insulation layer 300 located on the gate 200 and the substrate 100, an active layer 400 located on the gate insulation layer 300 on the gate 200, an interlayer insulation layer 500 located on the active layer 400 and the gate insulation layer 300, and a source 601 and a drain 602 being spaced on the interlayer insulation layer 500 and contacting with two ends of the active layer 400 respectively, a planarization layer 700 located on the source 601, the drain 602 and the interlayer insulation layer 500, an anode 800 located on the planarization layer 700 and electrically connected with the drain 602, a pixel definition layer 900 located at peripheral edges of the anode 800 and on the planarization layer 700, a cathode insulation layer 1200 located on the anode 800, a plurality of micro light emitting diodes 1000 located on the anode 800 and embedded in the cathode insulation layer 1200, and a cathode 1100 located on the pixel definition layer 900, the cathode insulation layer 1200 and the plurality of micro light emitting diodes 1000. As shown in FIG. 2, the anode 800 in the micro light emitting diode display panel is as a whole. The plurality of micro light emitting diodes 1000 are aligned on the anode 800 in order. When one micro light emitting diode 100 needs to be repaired, it is necessary to cut off the connection between the anode 800 and the drain 602 for repair. The cutting point is at the position of X in FIG. 2 and FIG. 1. After repair, the other normal micro light emitting diodes 100 cannot emit light, either. The entire pixel becomes a dark spot to result in a waste of resources and to reduce the display quality.